1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an electronic apparatus and an information displaying method. Specifically, the embodiments relate to an electronic apparatus such that a portion of an operation unit attached to a main body of the electronic apparatus is detachable with respect to the main body of the electronic apparatus, and an information displaying method for the electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, among electronic apparatuses, such as a copy machine, an electronic apparatus has been known such that a portion of an operation unit (an operation block) for operating a main body of the electronic apparatus is detachable with respect to the main body of the electronic apparatus (e.g., Patent Document 1 (Japanese Published Unexamined Application No. 2006-227171)). When the operation block is detached from the main body of the electronic apparatus, the operation block can perform a wireless bidirectional communication with the electronic apparatus. When a touch panel on a liquid crystal display (LDC) is pressed, the main body of the electronic apparatus is remotely controlled.
However, for example, with the electronic apparatus described in Patent Document 1, when a malfunction occurs in the main body of the electronic apparatus during remote control of the main body of the electronic apparatus by an operator (e.g. a user, or a maintenance personnel) located in a surrounding area of the main body of the electronic apparatus and using the operation block, information for guiding the operator to a portion where the malfunction has occurred is not displayed on the LCD.
Therefore, the operator may not easily access the portion where the malfunction has been occurred. Consequently, resolution of the malfunction can be difficult.
The embodiments of the present invention have been developed under such circumstances. An objective of the embodiments is to provide an electronic apparatus that can display information corresponding to relative position information between an operation block being detached from a main body of the electronic apparatus and the main body of the electronic apparatus on a display unit of the operation block, in accordance with a condition of the main body of the electronic apparatus.